Mimi's Confession
by Princess Roly
Summary: This is a fic that I wrote for a contest. The music listed is available on my site. This is a MimiYamato fic. Will Mimi's singing lead her straight into Yamato's arms?


_Disclaimer: I own nothing, however I do own this fic, even if Digimon **is** the brainchild of another and **Love so Rare** belongs to Aselin Debison. Also, **Unbreakable** belongs to Westlfe. Oh well, enjoy. Please R&R._

_Author's Note: Please see the end of this fic for translations of Japanese words that you don't understand. _

**Mimi's Confession**

_By: Princess Roly_

The sun was shining brightly as brown-eyed, pink-haired Tachikawa Mimi and red-haired, brown-eyed Takenouchi Sora were walking home from Odaiba Junior High, which they both attended. Mimi was excitedly telling Sora about the talent show auditions that were coming up though she was fairly certain that Sora was simply trying to ignore her. Sora trying to listen patiently to Mimi's excited prattle though she found it quite boring.  
  
Isn't it exciting? Mimi squealed into Sora's ear.  
  
I suppose Sora replied while fighting the urge to rub her ringing ear.  
  
I'm going to sing a solo at the talent show next month. Do you think all the Chosen Children will be able to make it? Mimi asked worriedly.  
  
I'm sure none of us would want to miss it. Sora responded, almost tiredly.  
  
Well, here's my place. Sayounara! Mimi called back to the Soccer Club's President and keynote player.  
  
Sora said; all the while glad that she was meeting Yagami Taichi, her boyfriend, in a few minutes. He was less energetic than Mimi-chan.  
  
Mimi bounced excitedly into her parents' luxury apartment, ready to begin her evening. But first she had to finish her homework.  
  
I hate having to do homework. Why does Kanetaka-sensei always give us so much? Mimi asked no one in particular, as she poured herself a large glass of juice and grabbed some leftover sushi from the refrigerator. She sat down at the kitchen table to start on the dreaded homework.  
  
Two hours and fifty phone calls later, most of which did not pertain to the homework that was expected to be finished by the next day. Mimi stood up and stretched.   
  
All done! she squealed and pointed her fingers in a victory sign. Now what? Call my friends so we can go party! Mimi spoke logically to the empty room. She grabbed the phone and headed down the hall to her room to discuss with her friend Gaire-chan what she would wear for the talent show.  
  
Gaire-chan, what do you think that I should wear to the talent show next month? Mimi asked.  
  
How do you know that you'll even make it through the auditions?   
  
NANI?!?! You doubt my voice?  
  
Ki-ni shinaide, gomen. Want to go to the mall and see if we can find something?  
  
Hai! I love shopping! Ja ne! Mimi hung up the phone and ran for the door. Then remembered that she needed to leave a note for okaasan. Rushing to the table, she scribbled a quick note to her mother and ran out the door and locked it behind her. She ran up to the bus stop just as the bus pulled up to the curb. Mimi hopped on and arrived at the mall in record time.  
  
The hyperactive teenage girl squealed as she saw her blond-haired, silver-eyed friend walk into the crowded mall.   
  
Gaire was effectively cut off as Mimi glomped her poor friend. Mimi never noticed that Gaire's eyes had begun to bug out. "Mimi...*gasp*...stop...*gasp*...please...*gasp*...I can't...*gasp*...breathe!" Gaire's gasping voice finally got through to the over-enthusastic girl's brain.  
  
"Sorry." Mimi said repentantly. Then turned and grabbed her blond friend's arm and cried, Let's shop! and proceeded to drag her friend from congested shop to congested shop.  
  
A few hours and many, many busy stores later, Gaire stopped her over-excited friend.  
  
Hey, isn't that Ishida Yamato of the Teen-age Wolves!?  
  
Ya! Let's go say Mimi responded, as she began making her way over to the cute blond rock star.   
  
Mimi-chan! We can't just go up to him!  
  
Sure we can! He's a friend of mine. Mimi looked over at Yamato again, and then turned quickly into another overcrowded shop to hide the blush that was quickly making it's warm way over her face. Yamato had matured _a lot_ since the last time she'd seen him. In fact he was now very, _very_ cute! Mimi realized that she couldn't bring herself to just run up to him anymore.  
  
Mimi-chan, why did you stop here? Aren't we going to talk to Yamato-san? Gaire asked, looking puzzled.  
  
Baka, Mimi!' Mimi berated herself. Then turned to her friend.  
  
I waslooking at this silk dress. Isn't it perfect? Mimi asked her friend.  
  
Hai, but what does that have to do with not going to say Hi' to Yamato-san?   
  
I'll talk to him tomorrow. He looks busy right now. Besides, I want to try on this cute dress. Mimi proclaimed, trying to distract Gaire-chan. She ran into the nearest change room, ignoring the fact that Gaire had face-faulted at Mimi's statement that he was too busy.   
  
Minutes later Mimi emerged from the change room swathed in a beautiful silk dress. It was pink, her favourite colour. She twirled for her friend in front of the store's mirror.  
  
It's perfect! Gaire exclaimed, as she looked at her friend with starry eyes.  
  
You think so?   
  
Hai! Get it! Then we might still be able to catch Yamato-san before he leaves the mall! Mimi face-faulted.  
  
Why do you want to talk to Yamato-san so badly?  
  
He's our local celebrity! Everyone wants to talk to himand he's your friend.  
  
Oye vay! Mimi said, rolling her eyes as she headed back into the change room. Once barred inside the small room, Mimi blushed furiously.  
  
Why now? Why do I have to have a crush on Yamato-san now? Mimi berated herself as she changed back into her own clothes. She worked to control her emotions before she went out to face her friend.  
  
Ready to go? Gaire asked Mimi eagerly.  
  
In a minute, I have to call okaasan to let her know where I am. I'm not sure that she'll be able to read the note I left her. Mimi responded, hoping to buy herself enough time to get out the mall without running into Yamato-kun.  
  
Moshi moshi, Tachikawa residence. Mimi's mother answered.  
  
Okaasan, it's Mimi. I'm at the mall with Gaire-chan.  
  
Oh, I kind of figured you would be, with the talent show coming up. However I think that your father will be home shortly. Could you please try to be home on time?   
  
Sure thing, okaasan. Mimi replied, greatly relieved.  
  
Alright, then I'll see you soon.  
  
Jaa mata, okaasan. Mimi pushed the End' button on her cell phone and turned to her friend.  
  
I have to go. My dad is coming home early tonight and mom wants to have a family dinner or something. I'm going to catch the next bus home. Mimi told her friend. Gaire face-faulted. Then stood and looked at Mimi with tears streaming down her face.  
  
You mean that we can't go say Hi' to Yamato-san?!?  
  
Nope, sorry. Mimi turned her face from her friend to hide the blush that had started to creep up her neck at the mention of Yamato's name.  
  
Why's your face so red? Gaire asked curiously, eyeing her friend's steaming face.  
  
It's hot in hereisn't it? Mimi tried to cover while pulling on her shirt's collar.  
  
Not really.  
  
Oh, well, I'm hot. Got to go! See you tomorrow at school! Mimi called over her shoulder as she ran through the crowded mall for the bus stop. As she ran, she bumped into something solid. Looking down she noticed that she had run into someone.  
  
Hontouni sumi masen. Mimi muttered as she bowed to the person and turned to continue her flight.  
  
The person asked, obviously surprised. Mimi turned. Then she gasped as she saw that she had run into the handsome blond that she had been trying to avoid.  
  
Yamato-san! I didn't see you! I'm so sorry for bumping into you! Mimi blurted, as she tried to hide the blush that was swiftly making its way up her neck toward her face.  
  
That's alright, you can bump into me anytime.  
  
  
  
Yamato said as he nervously moved his hand to the back of his blond head.  
  
I only meant that I didn't mind that I bumped into one of my old friends. Besides, I wanted to ask someone else to join my band at the karaoke bar tonight. Can you make it? Yamato asked, somewhat apprehensively.  
  
Sure! I mean I think I can. I don't have any other plans. Mimi chattered nervously.  
  
Great! Then I'll pick you up at around seven, okay?  
  
Yamato started to walk away then remembered something. He turned back to Mimi.  
  
I don't know where you live. Yamato sweat dropped.  
  
Oh! Right! I live in the same apartment building that the Izumi's do. In fact two doors down from them.  
  
Okay, thanks. See you at seven then. Yamato said, then walked in the direction of the food court. Mimi starred after him, in a daze. Then she snapped out of it as two of her friends came up behind her.  
  
Hi, Mimi! Was that Yamato of the Teen-age Wolves?!?  
  
  
  
What did he want?!?  
  
I bumped into him  
  
YOU BUMPED INTO ISHIDA YAMATO?!?!  
  
Hai. I didn't see him; I apologized to him before realizing who it was. Then he asked me to go to the karaoke bar with his band tonight.  
  
HE ASKED YOU OUT?!?  
  
I want to go too!   
  
I have to go. I should have been home twenty minutes ago already! Okaasan is going to kill me! With this Mimi left her stunned friends and ran wildly for the bus stop. Once on the packed bus, Mimi sat in a daze. Yamato had asked her out on a date! True, they'd be with his band and probably a bunch of his friends but still_Yamato had asked her_, Tachikawa Mimi, _to go to a karaoke bar with him_! The bus made its slow way through the streets of Odaiba, finally stopping near Mimi's apartment block. She climbed out and walked sluggishly toward her home.  
  
Mimi's parents had moved back to Japan after two years in America. Mimi had never been happier than when her parents told her that they were moving back. She liked New York and her friends there, but it never really felt like home. And she was glad to be back in Odaiba, going to school with her other Chosen friends. True she hadn't seen them all that much, but she was a great deal closer to them here than when she was in New York.  
  
Tadaima, oyaji, okaasan! Mimi called as she walked into the apartment.  
  
Okaeri nasai, Mimi. Mimi's mother called out. Mimi walked into the kitchen just as her mother was pulling something out of the oven.  
  
Did you have a good time at the mall? Mimi's mother asked.  
  
Hai. I found a dress to wear to the talent show at school. Mimi replied holding up the shopping bag somewhat distractedly.  
  
Did you meet any of your friends?  
  
Yes, Gaire-chan and Eriz-chan.  
  
Did you make plans for this evening yet? Mimi's mother smiled knowingly as Mimi's face turned crimson.  
  
Uh huh. A bunch of us are going to the karaoke bar tonight. They're picking me up at seven. Mimi said as she walked hastily out of kitchen toward her room while munching on an apple that she had grabbed from the fruit bowl on her way out. Mimi walked into the room and closed the door. Then she flopped on her bed and starred dreamily at the ceiling.  
  
Twenty minutes later, her mother called her to dinner and she was startled that it was already six, and she had no idea what she was going to wear that evening. She resolved to finish eating quickly so that she would have time to choose the perfect outfit. This decided, she ran to eat her dinner.  
  
Mimi finished her dinner in record time and headed back to her room to change. She opened her closet and studied the contents, sifting through the numerous hangers. She pulled out a short, white and blue flared skirt and laid it on the bed, then went back to studying the hangers in the closet. Finally she pulled out a blue peasant top with long bell-shaped sleeves. Quickly pulling the shirt over her head and donning the blue and white skirt, she moved to her mirror to do her makeup and hair.  
  
Before she was ready, it seemed, the doorbell rang, announcing that Yamato had arrived. She heard her father answer the door and invite him in. Mimi ran a brush through her hair one more time and pursed her lips to spread her light pink lipstick. Just before darting out the door, she grabbed her blue handbag.  
  
I'm ready. Mimi said as she walked toward the living room. She stopped just before entering as she heard voices. It sounded like her father was talking to someone. Assuming it was Yamato, Mimi rushed in. Yamato was nowhere to be seen. Instead she saw Takeru, Yamato's younger brother.  
  
Takeru? What are you doing here? Mimi asked, looking quite puzzled. Takeru laughed at her expression.  
  
Yamato-niisan got held up by band practice and asked me to pick you up. He'll be meeting you there. Takeru explained, once his laughter had subsided.  
  
Why didn't he just call then? Mimi asked, still puzzled.  
  
He forgot to ask for your number. At this Takeru started to laugh again, this time at his brother's expense. Mimi blushed, then turned quickly toward the door.  
  
Then let's go, he's probably waiting. Mimi said.  
  
Okay. Oyasumi nasai, Tachikawa-san. Takeru bowed his way out. As Takeru reached the door, Mimi grabbed his arm and pulled him hurriedly out of the apartment as she called good-bye to her parents.  
  
Why'd you have to go and embarrass me like that? Mimi asked almost angrily, once they were outside the building.  
  
Nani? I thought you'd be happy that I came and explained the situation to you. Takeru said, somewhat puzzled by the pink-haired girl's response to his kindness.  
  
Yeah, I'm glad, but why couldn't Yamato-san pick me up? Was he scared of my parents? Mimi asked, still pulling Takeru toward the karaoke bar.  
  
I told you, he had band practice. Takeru replied while trying to free his arm from Mimi's death grip.  
  
Mimi said in a defeated tone, then dropped his arm. They walked in silence until they reached the karaoke bar. Takeru moved to open the door for Mimi, then walked in behind her. Mimi turned and saw Takeru behind her.  
  
Nani? You're coming too? Mimi asked in disbelief.  
  
No. I'm only making sure that Yamato-niisan is here. I need to ask him something.  
  
Oh. Look he's over there. Mimi exclaimed, then checked herself so that she didn't sound quite so enthusiastic. Takeru threw her a strange look over his shoulder as he moved toward his brother. Mimi followed.  
  
Here she is, niisan. Takeru stated.  
  
Thanks, TK. Yamato said as he ruffled his brother's hair. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.  
Yamato said as he slapped some money in Takeru's out stretched hand.  
  
Now get out of here. Yamato said affectionately. Takeru bowed quickly and ran for the door.  
  
WHAT? You paid Takeru to pick me up?!? Mimi asked.  
  
Yeah, he wouldn't have done it otherwise. How else do you think I could have let you know that band practice ran late? Yamato stated calmly. Yamato thought to himself, 'She obviously doesn't have any younger siblings, otherwise she'd know that you have to bribe them to anything for you.' He shook his head to himself then forced himself to listen to Mimi once again.  
  
You could have called. Mimi all but yelled.  
  
I didn't have your number. Yamato stated, matter-of-factly.  
  
  
  
Now let's sing!  
  
Okay, I like this song. Mimi said, as she started to walk toward the stage. Yamato pulled her arm.  
  
he said. I want to sing a duet with you. Mimi blushed, then sat back down.  
  
Would you like anything to eat or drink, Mimi- Yamato asked haltingly.  
  
Sure, could I have Diet Pepsi or something? Mimi asked.  
  
Sure, one Diet Pepsi coming up. Yamato said as he got up from the table to get her order. While Yamato was getting her drink, Mimi sat at the table trying not to let it be too obvious that she wanted to dance, all the while moving her head to the music.   
  
Yamato finally returned with Mimi's drink and some appetizers.  
  
Arigato, Yamato-san, Mimi spoke softly as she sipped her drink.  
  
Do itashimashte, Yamato replied. I think there's a duet coming up soon.  
  
OK. Did you want to sing it together? Mimi inquired of the handsome blond.  
  
Sure, I hope that it isn't a sappy one though. Yamato responded.  
  
Mimi said as she secretly wished that it would be a love song. Mimi's wish came true. The next duet was a love song. Yamato grabbed Mimi's hand and pulled her toward the front. The DJ noticed them and handed the microphones to the two young, and rather nervous singers. The song was by Westlife.   
  
Yamato led the song beautifully but Mimi hardly got to sing at all. So after they had sat back down Mimi turned to Yamato.  
  
The next song, even if it's a solo, I want to sing it, OK? Mimi asked the blond lead singer of the Teen-age Wolves.  
  
Oh, sure, whatever. Yamato replied, however Mimi saw that her words had hurt his feelings so she decided to mend fences.  
  
I mean, if that's all right with you. I loved your singing, but that was more of a solo song anyway, right? Mimi enquired.  
  
Yeah, I guess it was more of a solo than a duet, Yamato smiled at Mimi as he replied. Go ahead. Show us what you're made of!  
  
With that, Mimi bounded toward the front and the DJ once again handed her a microphone. The song that flashed on the screen was a rather slow, sad song, but Mimi didn't care. She held the microphone with both hands and began singing softly, allowing her voice to swell naturally. When the song was finished she was vaguely aware of the clapping, but her eyes were locked with Yamato's. He smiled and clapped. Mimi dropped her eyes and walked back to her table.  
  
That was great! One of Yamato's fellow band members exclaimed.  
  
Truly excellent! another said.  
  
Superb! You should consider joining our band, right Yamato? Another band member chimed in.  
  
Where did you learn to sing like that? The DJ asked as he came up to the table.  
  
I just always could, I guess. Mimi said as she blushed and tried to excuse herself from the table. The band would have none of it. They continued to pester her with questions. Mimi noticed, however, that Yamato was strangely quiet throughout this exchange. Mimi tried to change the subject, but to no avail. Finally she became quite fed up with all the questions and quietly tried to slip from the table. However, Yamato noticed that Mimi was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the conversation, and tactfully steered the subject to the band's upcoming performance at the talent show.  
  
Later that night, as Yamato was walking Mimi home, she turned to him.  
  
Mimi spoke softly.  
  
For what? Yamato asked, though he knew exactly what she was talking about.  
  
For changing the subject. I could tell that you didn't like that they were paying so much attention to me. Mimi replied. Yamato stopped, then, and pulled Mimi over to a bench beside the walkway to sit down.  
  
I wasn't upset that they were paying a lot of attention to youthen again that was part of it. But they're all fools; they don't know when to shut up! I could tell you didn't really like all the questions they were asking you. Yamato explained after Mimi had sat down facing him on the bench.  
  
You didn't say anything. Why was that? Mimi asked, almost shyly.  
  
I wanted to tell you without everyone overhearing. Yamato said quietly as he turned his face to the side slightly. He then leaned over and kissed Mimi's cheek. Then he whispered in her ear.  
  
Yamato whispered. Mimi blushed ferociously at Yamato's praise.  
  
Arigato, Yamato-san. Mimi said, still blushing.  
  
I should get you home. It's getting late.  
  
Mimi said, rather regretfully.  
  
We should do this again, next time without the band. Yamato said as they reached Mimi's apartment. Jaa, mata, Mimi-kun. Yamato said softly as he turned to go home. Mimi stood outside her apartment for a long time, watching Yamato's muscular figure walk away. In the time that it took Yamato to walk to the end of the hallway, Mimi had made up her mind to change her song for the talent show. It was a song that would show Yamato just how much she cared for him.

  
Several days later were the initial auditions for the talent show. Mimi wasn't overly nervous because the auditions were closed to the public. It was just one-on-one with the judges. Mimi stood in the long line leading to the audition hall. Finally her name was called. Mimi walked confidently into the room. She walked directly to the stage and handed her sheet music to the pianist. Then she turned and bowed to the judges signalling that she was ready to begin. As the music played, Mimi sang as she had sung at the karaoke bar, letting her voice rise with the music naturally.   
  
The results wouldn't be posted for several days, so Mimi waited on pins and needles, so to speak, hoping to be accepted. Almost a week later, Mimi heard a commotion at one end of the hallway. Her friend Sora came barrelling out of the crowd that had gathered. She saw Mimi and began screaming.  
  
ITS YOU! Sora screamed.  
  
Mimi asked, puzzled.  
  
Its you! You're at the head of the talent show list! Aren't you excited? Sora asked, trying to resist the urge to glomp her friend senseless.  
  
What do you mean, the head of the list? Mimi asked.  
  
You're on the top of the judges list of candidates for the talent show, Mimi-chan! Sora explained breathlessly.  
  
NANI?!? Are you serious? Mimi squealed. When Sora nodded, Mimi began pushing her way through the crowd. Once she could see the board, she saw Sora-chan had been right. Her name, Tachikawa Mimi, was right at the top of the list. She nearly started screaming, but quickly scanned the list for the Teen-age Wolves. They were number two. Mimi pushed her way out of the crowd toward Sora. Tears were standing in her eyes. Tears of happiness. Sora hugged her friend.  
  
I have to go find Yamato-san, Mimi said quietly to Sora, hoping not to attract too much attention.  
  
Sora asked, looking at Mimi's tear-filled eyes.  
  
His band is number two on the list and I want to be the one to tell him. Mimi responded.  
  
Oh, I'll go with you. Sora said eagerly.  
  
Don't you have class? Mimi asked her friend meaningfully.  
Oh, right. Sora said as she caught on to Mimi's plan. See you later then. Sora winked as she moved toward her appointed classroom.  
See ya! Mimi said as she walked off. Mimi had a good idea where Yamato might be, so she headed off, hoping that she was right. Pretty soon she saw that her hunch was correct. He was hiding out in the cafeteria until classes started for the day. Mimi walked toward Yamato's lone figure.   
  
Boy, is he ever HOT!' Mimi thought to herself as she walked up behind the handsome blond.  
  
Hi there, handsome, Mimi drawled in her best Southern Belle accent as she slid onto the bench next to him.  
  
Hi yourself. Yamato greeted cheerfully when he saw who had intruded on his privacy.  
  
So have you heard? Your band is number two on the judges list for the talent show. Mimi said with a bright smile on her face.  
  
Yamato said without much emotion.  
  
Isn't that good? Mimi asked.  
  
Yeah, I guess, but I also heard that the girl that got number one was you! Yamato said breaking into a sexy smile. Mimi almost melted right there on the bench.

  
Yamato said, still smiling. Man, I wish I could get up the nerve to ask her out.' Yamato thought to himself.  
As if fate was against them, the bell rang to inform that they would be late for class if they didn't hurry.  
  
Eat lunch with me. Yamato called to Mimi as he scrambled to reach his class on time.  
  
Mimi answered, slightly out of breath, partly because she was running and partly because Yamato had asked her to eat with him. 

  
Needless to say, Mimi heard little of what Kanetaka-sensei had to say. She just starred dreamily out the window, though she did catch Sora's eye upon entering the classroom. She'd been rewarded with a huge grin and a wink. Sora evidently assumed that there was more to Mimi and Yamato's relationship then there actually was.  
  
Lunchtime couldn't come quickly enough for the dreamy girl. As soon as classes were dismissed she almost ran for the table that housed the most popular blond in the school. She brushed past her friends as they tried to hail her to their table. She felt her friends' daggered looks on her back as she walked past them without acknowledging them. But Mimi cared only that she sat with Yamato for her mid-day meal.   
  
I've never thought of Mimi as a snob, but lately she's been such a little kso! Gaire said loudly, as Mimi walked passed their table. Mimi heard her friend but pushed away the hurt it caused.  
  
Chotto, Mimi! Yamato's fellow band members said as she approached the table. She stopped beside Yamato and he looked up and smiled up at her. Mimi felt her legs turn to jelly as she smiled back at him. Luckily, just as Mimi's legs were about to give out, Yamato moved over to make a spot for her to sit down next to him.  
  
Hi, Mimi. How were your classes this morning? Yamato asked. He tried to sound interested in her response, but in truth his heart was pounding so loudly that he was sure the whole table could hear it. No girl had ever made him feel like Mimi did.  
Bakayaro!' Yamato thought to himself as he tried to attend to the conversation that flowed around him. Just then Mimi asked him a question. Yamato turned to her and felt his heart stop, then resume it's rapid pounding.  
  
Yamato asked stupidly.  
  
I said, you've hardly touched your lunch. Aren't you hungry? Mimi asked him again.

  
Oh! Gomen! Yamato replied nervously, his hand flying to the back of his head. Sure, I'm hungry! I was just thinking that it was so nice out that I almost wish school was over for the day so we could go out and enjoy it. Yamato rambled. 'BAKA, Yamato!!! Baka, baka, baka!!!' Yamato criticized himself.   
  
Mimi said, at a loss for words. She starred deep into his icy blue eyes. She could definitely see herself wrapped in his arms on a cool, winter evening.

  
Baka, Mimi!' Mimi shouted to herself mentally. He probably just thinks of you as a friend. Nothing more!' She thought. Suddenly Mimi was startled out of her thoughts by Yamato and the rest of the band jumping from the table and running for the door. Mimi looked around quickly and noticed that she was the only person left in the cafeteria. Mimi hurried after the retreating back of the handsome blond.  
  
Afternoon classes were as much of a waste for Mimi as the morning classes had been. She was continually thinking about a certain sexy blond. She smiled though all her classes and hoped no one would call on her. Luckily, no one did.  
  
Finally, the talent show was only a few days away and Mimi was so preoccupied with learning her song of choice perfectly, she forced her friends to suffer almost unmercifully. Gaire and Eriz never called her anymore and Sora pretty much ignored her. But Mimi thought that your friends turned on you once you have a boyfriend or at least once a guy started to pay attention to you. However, Mimi was somewhat hurt that Sora ignored her. She could definitely use some advice. Finally, Mimi picked up the phone and dialled Sora's number. Her foot tapped impatiently as she waited for someone to pick up the phone.  
  
Moshi moshi, Takenouchi residence. Sora speaking.  
  
Sora-chan! It's Mimi. Mimi responded eagerly.  
  
Mimi-chan! I haven't heard from you in a long time. What's up? Sora asked.  
  
Mimi said.  
  
Are you still going out with Yamato-kun? Sora asked, though she already knew the answer.  
  
Well, that's kind of why I called. Mimi said, almost nervously.  
  
  
  
You seeYamato-san hasn't actually asked me out yet. Mimi said, stifling a sob.  
  
Oh! I thought he had. Only because you too seem to be together all the time. Sora said in surprise.  
  
What am I doing wrong? Why hasn't he asked me out yet? Mimi cried.  
  
I'm not sure. Did you want to come over and we'll have pocky and talk. Sora said gently to the sobbing girl.  
  
Mimi said. Jaa mata, Sora.  
  
Jaa mata, Sora said as she hung up the phone. Sora shook her head and smiled.  
  
Not long after Mimi arrived at Sora's apartment. She reached out to knock on the door, but never got a chance, because Sora had seen her friend walk in through the window. Sora pulled the crying girl into the apartment and closed the door. She led Mimi to the kitchen and started the process of unwrapping a chocolate confection. Mimi joined in almost right away. The chocolate treats were devoured in good time and Sora led the way to her room with Mimi trailing slowly behind, still munching a stick of pocky.  
  
Now, what's this about Yamato not having asked you out yet? Sora asked gently.  
  
Everyone thinks we're going out but Yamato hasn't asked me out yet or anything since the karaoke bar last month. Mimi said between sobs.  
  
Well, guys think differently than we do. Have you asked Yamato about this? Sora probed kindly.  
  
Mimi replied, rubbing her red, swollen eyes.  
  
I remember when Taichi asked me out, Sora said with a dreamy look on her face. I'd waited months for him to finally get around to asking me. He hinted but never came right out and asked. I finally asked him to go to the Ten no-tanjobi Dance. He was so nervous that he spilled his punch all over my dress. Sora laughed at the memory. Mimi was also giggling at the story because she could well imagine Taichi's clumsiness.   
  
Maybe all you have to do is ask him to come to the talent show with you. Sora said as she popped a chocolate-covered treat into her mouth.  
  
But Yamato's already going, he's performing as well. Mimi said.  
  
Yeah, but maybe you guys could grab something to eat after. Sora stated matter-of-factly.  
  
I guess it couldn't hurt to ask. Maybe the song I'm going to sing will help. Mimi spoke quietly, almost as if only to herself.  
  
What song are you singing? Sora asked.  
  
I can't tell you that. Mimi said as her face turned a bright crimson.  
  
Oh! So it's one of those I-Like-You-But-You-Don't-Realize-It type songs. Sora said with a smile.  
  
Not really, Mimi replied. Its more of a confession.  
  
Sora asked, puzzled.  
  
Mimi said. Well, I should get home. Thanks for everything. Next time I'm going to call you first before trying to figure everything out by myself. Mimi got up and started to walk toward the door.  
  
Before you go Sora's voice stopped the retreating girl.  
  
What is it, Sora? Mimi enquired of her friend.  
  
Why have you been avoiding all your friends lately? Sora asked. She wore a hurt expression on her face.  
  
Nani? I haven't been avoiding them, they've been avoiding me! Mimi exclaimed.  
  
I haven't. I've tried to call you several times, but your mom always said you were out. Sora mused.  
  
She never told me. I would have returned your calls if I had known. Mimi frowned.  
  
Sora said. Well, I'm glad you called me today. I hope that I could help you.  
  
Thanks, Sora. You did, you gave me the perfect idea. Mimi grabbed another chocolate-cover confection and turned to go.   
  
Thanks for everything. I think I should go home. I have some phone calls to make.  
  
O.K. Jaa mata. Sora walked with Mimi to the door of the apartment.  
  
Jaa mata, Sora. Mimi waved as she left the building.  
  
Mimi dashed into her apartment about ten minutes later and grabbed the cordless phone from its base, heading to her room, dialling as she ran. She threw herself onto her bed and cradled the phone between her ear and shoulder.  
  
Moshi moshi  
  
Komban wa, Mandono-sama. Could I please speak to Gaire? Mimi interrupted.  
  
  
  
  
  
Is this Mimi?  
  
  
  
I'm sorry, Gaire does not wish to speak to you.  
  
I understand that. But I need to apologize to her. Please Mandono-sama? Mimi pleaded.  
  
One moment please. A few moments later a disgruntled voice came on the line.  
  
  
  
Gaire-chan, it's Mimi. I called to apologize. I haven't been the best friend lately  
  
That's an understatement. Gaire barged in.  
  
And I'm sorry about that. Sora-chan told me this afternoon that I'd kind of been blowing off my friends since I went the karaoke bar with Yamato-san and his band. In truth, I only called Sora in desperation. You see, everyone seems to think that Yamato and I are going out, but we're not. Mimi rushed through her explanation.  
  
You're not? Gaire asked in astonishment.  
  
No. In fact, that's why I called Sora in the first place. I thought I was doing something wrong, but she told me sometimes guys just need a little push. Mimi said.  
  
Gaire said. So, why'd you call me?  
  
To apologize, silly! Mimi said laughingly. Am I forgiven?  
  
Sure. But don't let it happen again, Ok?  
  
You got it! Listen I have a few more calls to make. I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?  
  
Jaa mata.  
  
Jaa mata, Mimi said and hung up the phone. She immediately began dialling another number. The phone rang numerous times, but Mimi received no answer for her efforts. Dejected, Mimi hung up the phone a second time. This time she did not dial the next number on her list.  
  
Maybe they just don't want to talk to me,' Mimi thought to herself. She glanced at the clock that stood on her bedside table. She did a double-take. It was twelve-thirty _A.M_.  
  
No wonder there's no answer,' Mimi thought as she began getting ready for bed.  
  
The next day at school, Mimi slipped a note into each of her friends' lockers. Hopefully they would accept these notes of apology until she could apologize in person. She also slipped a note into Yamato's locker informing him that she couldn't sit with him today at lunch, but that she wished to speak with him after classes.  
  
Mimi's friends did accept the notes, and she apologized to each one individually as well. When classes closed for the day, Mimi rushed to the spot that she had stated in her note to Yamato. Hopefully he would understand how important her friends were to her.  
  
Upon reaching the park bench, Mimi noticed that Yamato was already waiting for her. She walked toward him, slowly. He seemed to be in deep thought. Mimi cleared her throat as she approached, as not to startle him. Yamato looked over at her as she sat down on the bench next to him.  
  
Yamato said, haltingly. You wanted to talk to me?  
  
Hi. Umm. yeah, I did, Mimi spoke softly. I was wondering She started.  
  
Wait, before you begin, there's something I need to ask you. Yamato blushed then forced himself to continue. .will you go to the talent show with me?  
  
Nani? That's what I was going to ask you! Mimi exclaimed, then remembered her manners. Gomen, I mean, sure I'll go with you.

  
Yamato let out his breath. She said yes. Yamato thought to himself gleefully.  
  
OK. So I'll pick you up at five then. Will that be alright to get to the hall on time? Yamato asked the beautiful girl-turned-woman beside him.  
  
I think so. We're suppose to be there at six, right? Mimi asked the attractive blond rock star.  
  
Hai. I believe the program starts at seven.  
  
Ok, then, Mimi said.  
  
Ok, I'll see you then. Yamato stood to leave. Then he turned and opened his mouth as if to say something, closing it again as he thought better of it.  
  
Jaa mata, Yamato-san, Mimi called after the retreating figure. She sat there for a few more minutes before rushing off toward her home. She had a lot of work to do before the talent show on Friday.

  
Two hours and many phone calls later, Mimi was exhausted. She finally had everything in order for Friday. She had her hair appointment at three-thirty, her nails at four-thirty and that gave her enough time to rush home and get dressed and do her make-up before Yamato showed up. Mimi sank gratefully onto her bed. She was sound asleep when her mother called her to dinner a few hours later.  
  
Mimi!! Dinner!! Mimi's mother called.  
  
Mimi mumbled through a dream.  
  
Dinner! Come down here, now! Mimi's mother's voice reached Mimi only vaguely through her rose-coloured dreams. Soon she felt someone shaking her awake.  
  
Didn't you hear me? Dinner! Mimi's mother said in exasperation.  
  
Oh. Ok. Be right down. Mimi forced herself to shake the cobwebs from her mind and walk down the hall toward the kitchen.   
  
Later that evening, Mimi's mother commented on her sleeping in the afternoon.  
  
You must've had a rough day at school. You never sleep during the day.   
  
Oh, well, no rougher that usual, I suppose. Mimi responded, while stifling a yawn. I think I'll go to bed now. Kanetaka-sensei gave us so much homework today that I guess it tired me out more than I thought. With this Mimi headed for the sanctuary of her room.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Mimi's mother glanced into the room and found her only daughter sound asleep with a smile on her face. She smiled and closed sliding door softly. She knew what it was like to be in love, at first it was a bit tiring with all the new emotions, but it was well worth it. She walked down the hall to find her own rest, still smiling.  
  
Two days later, Mimi rushed home after having spent two hours having her hair and nails done. She hadn't practiced her song for tonight, but that wasn't her chief concern. She glanced at her watch as she hit the door to her apartment building. She only had twenty minutes before Yamato would arrive to pick her up for the talent show.   
  
Once inside her apartment, she ran to and fro trying to slip into her sea-shell pink silk dress and do her make-up at the same time. Finally, at five o'clock she stood in front of her full length mirror, quite pleased with the effect. Her pink hair was done up in an elaborate twist with curls tumbling gracefully down her neck with a few jewels stuck in here and there. Her dress was a soft sea-shell pink silk, that cascaded elegantly down her slim figure. It showed-off her curves perfectly. Her nails matched her dress and her make-up was perfect. Mimi twirled once then pursed her lips to set the pale pink lipstick. She heard the doorbell ring just as she was reaching for the small matching pink handbag that she had purchased to go with the dress. Just before leaving the room she slipped into her pink platform shoes, then ran to answer the door.  
  
Yamato stood nervously in front of Mimi's apartment door. Then, gathering all his courage, he rang the bell. He was unprepared for the vision in pink that stood before him when the door opened.

  
was all Yamato could think of to say, as if his brain had decided to take a vacation and let him handle everything.

  
Come in, Yamato-san, Mimi said to the stunned blond that stood outside her apartment. Though she was secretly pleased to see his approval of her outfit. I'm just going to run and get my sheet music, then we can leave. Mimi tossed over her shoulder as she left the room.

  
Get a grip, Yamato! It's just Mimi.' However Yamato's brain refused to believe this assessment as he stood waiting for Mimi to return. He ran his fingers through his hair, hoping that he had remembered to comb them before leaving his father's apartment. He completely forgot the hour that he had spent in front of his mirror making sure that it looked just right. Next to Mimi, he was sure that he looked like he'd just crawled out of bed. Yamato was thankfully unconscious of Mimi's thoughts, as they would most likely have made him even more conscious of his looks.

  
He's so _hot_! How _does_ he do it?' Mimi wondered to herself as she searched her room for the elusive piece of sheet music that she needed to take with her. He probably doesn't even try to look good, it just comes naturally.' Mimi mused as she spotted the papers that had been evading her sight. She grabbed them and headed out the door to the waiting Yamato.  
  
Shall we go? Mimi asked.

  
Uh huh. Yamato was once again at a loss for words. He follow Mimi all the way down the hall and out onto the street before he realized he should be helping her. Those high-heeled shoes she was wearing couldn't make walking comfortable. Yamato offered Mimi his arm, which she accepted with a smile.

  
Yamato was blissfully unaware that Mimi, like so many other women, had long since accepted her fate, that in order to look beautiful, she must be uncomfortable. She was grateful that Yamato had offered his arm, instead of her having to fall to get his attention. Mimi smiled to herself at the thought.  
  
Not long after, they reached the performance hall. Once inside the building they parted ways to go to their respective dressing rooms'. Mimi paced nervously until the pianist came to take her music. After this Mimi forced herself to be calm. She managed this by warming up her voice with simple scales and breathing exercises.

  
Unbeknownst to Mimi, Yamato was in almost the same state. Only he was not nervous for himself but for Mimi. He had performed many times in front a raging crowd, however Mimi had never, to his knowledge, sang in front of any crowd besides a karaoke bar. He paced nervously until the stage director gave the cue that the show was about to begin. Yamato didn't realize that Mimi, who had been first on the judges list of names, would be perform last.   
  
Mimi listened to each of the acts before hers intently. She had chosen to perform last simply because she liked to have the challenge of competing against everyone else. Also, this way after her song, she could run as fast as her legs could carry her if Yamato didn't share her feelings. Being last meant that Mimi would know exactly what Yamato felt almost immediately, instead of agonizing over what he would say through the rest of the evening.  
  
The Teen-age Wolves played a spectacular set and Mimi clapped and cheered with everyone else.   
  
Finally it was Mimi's turn. She felt the blood rushing to her head as she walked on stage. She smiled nervously at the audience. The music began play softly. Mimi stepped up to the microphone. She held it in both hands, closed her eyes and began to sway with the music. Then she began to sing softly 

_Like a tiny seed firmly in the soil  
Nurtured with a love I think so rare  
Given room to breathe, given time to see  
It's now so clear to me  
You were there, you were there_

_When I was just a flower afraid out in the forest  
Hiding from the shadows all alone  
I knew you'd be along, my faith in you was strong  
Like our favourite song  
To lead me home, you led me home_

_And with each changing season  
I grow a little stronger  
Rising up to touch the open sky  
And if I gave you a reason   
Not to hold me any longer  
You gave me a thousand reasons why_

_You are my steady oak standing tall and strong  
Protecting me with everything you have  
And I know deep inside  
I would not have survived   
Without you by my side  
Oh and I I love you Yamato_

Mimi's last words had come out at barely above a whisper, her throat was so choked with emotions. She stood silently at the end of her song. She bowed to audience, tears were streaming silently down her face as she made her way off stage. She didn't notice the audience standing, applauding her. She simply walked toward the room where she had been earlier.

  
Mimi had just reached the hallway that led to her dressing room' when her watery eyes locked with those of a handsome blond. She turned and fled to her dressing room'. Before she had reached the door however, Yamato grabbed her arm. Mimi turned, fully expecting him to yell at her for embarrassing him, but Yamato had other ideas.

  
Yamato couldn't believe that Mimi had sung such a beautiful song, and it was just for him. He had thought that she just want to be friends. He'd never dreamed that she shared the same feelings of love that had plagued him for the past month. He knew that she was expecting some sort of response from him. He moved toward her dressing room' to wait for her. When Mimi arrived however, she saw him and before he could stop her, she ran toward her dressing room'. He had to tell her how he felt. He pursued her down the hall and grabbed her arm just before she reached the door.

  
Yamato opened the door to Mimi's dressing room' and led her inside. Once the door was closed, Yamato turned to the weeping girl. He led her gently to a chair. He then knelt in front of her. His eyes had also began to glaze with suppressed tears.  
  
Look at me, Mimi, Yamato commanded softly to the crying girl. Mimi glanced down at the handsome face and was startled to see the tears standing in his eyes. Yamato raised his head just enough so that he was level with her face. He smiled tenderly. Then he moved his face toward hers slowly. Their lips met in the softest, sweetest kiss imaginable. Mimi's eyes closed, trying to preserve the feeling of Yamato's kiss. 

  
When they broke the kiss, Yamato smiled at Mimi.  
  
I've wanted to do that for a long time, now, Yamato said as he gently brushed the remaining tears from her cheeks.   
  
I've been wanting you to do that for a long time, too, Mimi spoke with the realization that it was true. In response to Mimi's statement, Yamato kissed her again.  
  
Your song was beautiful. Where did you find it? Yamato asked.  
  
Oh, it's been a favourite one of mine for a long time. I just never had anyone to sing it to before. Mimi replied as she wiped at the tears on her face.

  
It was beautiful, just like you. Yamato spoke as he lowered his head for another kiss. When Yamato looked at Mimi and noticed that her tears had once again began to fall. Bakayaro, Yamato! You're not supposed to make her cry!' Yamato reached to brush the tears softly from her cheeks. Mimi smiled a watery smile at him. Yamato grinned at her, sheepishly.  
  
Did you want to go get some dinner? Yamato asked the gorgeous girl in front of him.  
  
Sure, I guess I am a bit hungry. Mimi replied as she held her grumbling stomach.  
  
All right then, did you want to tell your parents where we're going? Yamato spoke again, still gazing into the chocolate brown eyes that had become so dear to him.  
  
Mimi glanced back longingly at Yamato as she moved toward the door. He smiled encouragingly at her. Mimi smiled back and rushed out to find her parents.   
  
Mimi met her parents just as they were about to leave the concert hall. She called out to them.  
  
I'm going to dinner with a friend. I'll see you at home later. Mimi said to her mom when she'd managed to push through the crowd.  
  
Ok. Don't be home to late, ok? Mimi's mother said with a smile. Mimi turned to go back when her mother called out.  
  
I think the judges want to see you about something.  
  
Arigato, okaasan. Mimi said as she moved through the crowd in the direction she'd come. Once Mimi reached her dressing room' again, Yamato took her arm and they walked toward the exit. Just as they were about to leave, they heard a voice calling to them. Mimi stopped and turned. She was startled to see one of the judges trying to catch up with them.  
  
I caught The judge said, breathlessly.  
  
Why were trying to catch me? Mimi questioned.  
  
To tell you that you won! The judge said.  
  
I won? Won what? Mimi asked, puzzled.  
  
You won the grand prize of go-sen-en yen. The judge spoke with surprise that Mimi was unaware of the prize.  
  
Go-sen-en yen?! I won money? Mimi asked, quite startled.  
  
Hai. It will be delivered to your home tomorrow. The judge replied, then turned and walked away.  
  
I didn't know that there was money or prizes for this talent show. Mimi said, her expression showed she was still in shock.  
  
You deserve it. Your voice is beautiful. I'm surprised no one has ever paid you to sing before. In fact, how would you like to join my band? Yamato asked the stunned girl at his side. The rest of the guys would love to have you. So would I. Yamato finished, sheepishly.  
  
This is all so sudden. Mimi replied. I don't know what to say. Can I think about it?  
  
Sure. Take all the time you need, Mimi-chan. Yamato replied. Yamato's reference to her as Mimi-chan' did not escape her notice. She turned and smiled at him.  
  
Mimi said, softly.  
  
Shall we go get some dinner now? I'm starving! Yamato proclaimed.  
  
Mimi responded. They walked toward the café in silence, just happy to be together.  
  
The evening ended too soon for Mimi. Yamato walked Mimi to her apartment and just before entering, she turned and hugged the attractive blond. She noted, with satisfaction, that he must work out because of the muscles that rippled as he reached to hug her as well. He lowered his head until it was level with hers and kissed her lips softly.  
  
Oskaki ni, Mimi-chan, Yamato said softly as he turned and walked away. Mimi watched him leave, just like before. However this time there were no pangs of loneliness, for a promise of tomorrow hung in the air.  
  
Oskaki ni, Yamato-chan, Mimi said quietly as she watched his retreating figure.  
  


_Author's note: Here are the translations of the Japanese words that are used in the story._

_Ki-ni shinaide -- Never mind  
Gomen -- Sorry  
Hai -- Yes  
Ja ne -- bye  
Okaasan -- Mother or Mom  
Baka -- Stupid  
Moshi moshi -- Hello (used only when answering the phone)  
Jaa mata -- See you soon  
Hontouni sumi masen -- I'm really sorry (formal)  
Tadaima -- I'm home  
Oyaji -- Father or Dad  
Okaeri nasai -- Welcome home  
Niisan -- used as a suffix to a person's name to refer to them as the older brother  
Oyasumi nasai -- Good night (formal)  
Nani -- What? (used in disbelief)  
Arigato -- thanks  
Do itashimashte -- Don't mention it  
Subarashi -- Fantastic  
Chotto -- hey!  
Bakayaro! -- damn fool!  
Pocky -- equivalent to cookies or chocolate candies  
Komban wa -- Good evening  
Go-sen-en -- 5,000  
Oskaki ni -- Good night  
To listen to the song **Love so Rare** and **Unbreakable** please refer to the controls at the bottom of this note.   
A **HUGE** thanks to my beta reader, Red Lion. Thanks for all the information and corrections (~_~) that desperately needed to be made on this fic. Hugs go out to my bestfriend Esis, 'cause she's the one that told me that my writing was good enough to post! Also a big 'thank you' goes out to my Digimon Fan Fiction group. You guys helped me to make this story what it is. *glomps* Finally, to all the faithful reviewers on Fanfiction.net. You guys are awesome!  
-Princess Roly  
_

Back to Digimon Fanfics


End file.
